Shutup!
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Eric and Taylor always fight. Its my first fic.Please be nice. Please review. Ill get the hang of it eventually. and also about nathan trying to tell daley he loves her!
1. Doesn't the screaming ever stop?

SUMMARY: Everyday seems to be getting worse especially when you can't control life and people who ruin yours.  
This is when Eric and Taylor can't stop fighting.I dont own anything and this is my first fic...please don't be mean.  
Ill get the hang of it soon. I like writing! 

Chapter 1-doesn't the screaming ever stop?

"Jerk" Taylor turned away from Eric once again. "Yeah whatever" Eric replied. He was tired and annoyed because it was non stop yeling and screaming between them. He got up and left. Melissa followed after Taylor as Daley went after Eric. They tried to patch things up but its hard to patch things up when you got no needles!(A/N ha!) And because they officially hated eachother.  
"Taylor..stop!" Melissa yelled following after her. " Now where are you going? You and Eric can't keep fighting forever. What was this one all about anyways?" She asked with hope of fixing things. She loved fixing things.  
"Stupid Eric is just...well...STUPID!" she yelled and ran off. 'oh well' Melissa thought. She had tried. Maybe Daley had better luck.  
"Okay Eric...tell whats it about now" She said..for probably the sixth time this day. " Taylor never shuts up! She talks too much..." and he continued on for about a minute when Daley stopped him " Yeah yeah and what? You hate her.  
thats what always happens." She said making her point. " Yeah well..I hate her and she hates me.We hate eachother and thats that" He said running off. Daley didn't want to run after him so, she ran back to camp to meet Melissa. "No luck? "  
She asked her. "Nope. Taylor was being pathetic..Eric?" Melissa asked. " Same" They both just sighed and sat down. Then Melissa broke down the silence. " Why do they always fight? I thought they always got along." Then Daley answered with " I dont know..but if they can't be nice to eachother they should just avoid eachother...even more than they already do..." she and Melissa let out some laughs and smiles.

Later that day Lex ran into Jackson. He was cutting a log into smaller pieces for the shelter.  
" Hey Jackson, wow!" He stopped in silence when he saw all the work he had done. " That looks great. You've been really working hard,huh? More than anybody i'm sure"  
"Yeah well, we gotta get this done somehow." He laughs. "So whats up Lex? Working on your radio"  
'Yes." Lex answered softly." No luck yet though. Still static. Like always." They talked more and more for about half an hour. Then they saw Eric running by and Taylor chasing him. Running close behind were Daley yelling something back at Eric long before her steps. Melissa followed calling for Taylor. " Now what?" Lex asked Jackson. He only by saying" Beats me."

-------------------------F29D--------------------------------------------------------------F29D-  
Nathan sat down at camp watching over the fire ever since Melissa and Daley ran after Eric and Taylor to make sure they didn't kill eachother. When Melissa comes back and starts talking to him, he can't help but ask about the fight." So now whats wrong between those crazy kids? " He asked making a slight laugh. Melissa smiled back...laughed a little and told him the whole...long..story." Okay,since you asked. This morning Taylor bothered Eric alot. I guess she couln't stop talking and blabbing and bragging about whatever. That didn't interest Eric very much.  
So she yelled at him for not listening..blah..blah..blah. Then she called him some names..he called her some back.  
They talked about how much they hated eachother's guts. They kept going on on how stupid the other was. You know,  
stupid things like that." "Wow..." Nathan's voice trails off. "Yeah"

-------------------------F29D------------------------------------F29D-  
Daley brought Eric over to camp and Melissa brought Taylor. "Okay now...me and Melissa solved the problem between you two." Daley said. Eric and Taylor just stared at her and then Melissa and back at eachother in disgust. Taylor got up and yelled" This is sooooo stupid!" before she could continue Eric said" Like you"  
" Anyways---" she continued." This stupid thing would have never happened if that..that..stupid kid over there wasn't so..soooo stupid!" She screamed pointing towards Eric's direction. " Why am I stupid? Your the one who can't shut up!" He yells back as they continue arguing. Daley rolls her eyes. " Because...you just are! Your a stupid jerk and I hate you." "Thats one thing we have in common." "Oh please, don't act like you care. You never listen to what I say"  
"Yes I do! But I kinda lose it after the first few hours...you keep on going and going and going with out stopping. I can't even understand you. You talk way too fast about boring things I hate." Eric says and then turns away.  
" If you need me---which I doubt---i'm gonna be somewhere else..listening to nothing. Which is waaayyyy better than hearing what you have to say about stupid things"  
'Oh shut up...it's not like you can keep your mouth shut either!" She madly sits down in a seat and picks up a rock.  
At first she thinks of throwing it at his head..but she sucked at throwing. It would miss, he would laugh, and the argument would get worse. Back to what Daley wanted to say- she needed them both there. Before Eric walks away she grabs him by the arm." Your not going anywhere! Your gonna sit and i'm gonna talk...your gonna listen." Then Taylor says " good luck". " Okay...we decided we know the problem to why you always argue. You always try to be better at the other in everything." "No we don't!" They both answered. It sounded rehearsed." And you can never agree to anything. You can't even say anything nice to eachother so, I think that if you can't talk..nicely...then just don't talk to eachother!" Eric turns to face Taylor."Yeah don't talk...AT ALL" Taylor smacks him and gets up" OKay.  
Avoid eachother..not so hard." Eric rolls his eyes." Yeah right! I try to ignore you all day..it never works." Taylor stomps off and so does Melissa. Eric sits while Daley stares at him. " What?" " Nothing" She walks off. Eric gets up and finds somebody else to talk to.

END OF CHAPTER 1! dont worry...more chapters to come.


	2. Another dayanother problem!

TAKES PLACENEXT DAY AND BEFORE DALEY FOUND OUT NATHAN LIKES HER!  
"Morning Nathan." Daley said as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Better check on those sleepy heads. Maybe they are awake and killing eachother"  
Nathan really wanted to tell her he loved her but...how? He had no idea whatsoever. He ignored her as he only thought how beautiful she was when she laughed."Woohoo..Earth to Nathan. You listening?" Nathan looks at her "Oh yeah.Sorry. Just alot on my mind." "You know you can always talk to me if something is bugging you." "Yeah I know. Thanks Day. And I kinda wanted to say that I lov-" Just then he got cut off when Taylor screamed out loud.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!! ERIC...this is all your fault!" " Sorry Nathan. Hold that thought." She stepped out of the tent and walked over to Taylor." What's wrong Taylor? You okay?" she asked worringly. " DO I LOOK OK TO YOU"  
Taylor shouted angrily. "Yes.Please stop screaming..I think i'm going deaf." " Okay, but I am not okay"  
"Why"  
"Because...Eric-" Eric cut her off. "What did I do?" he walked over to Taylor and Daley. Daley knew he wasn't even close to Taylor all day and he couldn't possibly do anything to her. " YOU...ripped my favorite shirt! You idiot"  
Daley pushed Taylor away as she madly aproached Eric with anger." Hey no name calling Taylor. Just tell us what happened."she realized that she had left Nathan."Hold guys.Gotta say something to Nathan.Be right back." She runs to find Nathan. " Oh hey Nathan I am sooooo sorry about that.Those two are fighting again. What did you wanna say to me? You love what?" Nathan got very nervous.He didn't even know what to say. " Uhhmmm...coconuts. I love coconuts. Thats all." He said covering up the thought in his head. " Uhhhmm..okay. Thats good-for you. Im gonna go talk to Taylor and Eric now." She turns and leaves.Laughing at the fact that Nathan was thinking about coconuts.

-  
When Daley got back to the firepit, those two were chattering away. " How is this MY fault? I didn't do anything!" Eric yells at Taylor defending himself. " Yes you did and you know it! YOUR the one who took my shirt.  
Your the one who ripped it! Your the one who put it back." Taylor says. the only reason her shirt was ripped is because the day before she had run through the jungle chasing after Eric. Her shirt hooked on a branch and ripped without her noticing. " No I didn't! Your lying." he said back to her . He was mad. She always blamed him for everything that went wrong. Everybody did.

"Hey hey!" Daley called to them running to break up the non-stop talking and screaming."Stop it both of you!  
Now calmy, Taylor. Tell me what happened.Then Eric can tell his side of the story.Understand?" Taylor finally spoke up after a minute of thinking. "Fine. Eric took my shirt out of my bag. He ripped it and then he brought it back." Eric rolls his eyes as Daley answers with." Whats your proof that he did it? I know he hasn't even been near you at all. He couldn't have possibly done something bad. He was with Jackson this morning"  
"Well. Who else would do it? I mean...he's Eric. Oh course he did it"  
"Ok. Now Eric, tell me your side of this story. " 'OK"  
"I was with Jackson this morning. There is no way that I came over here...took a shirt...ripped it..and put it back. Why would I do that"  
"I don't know your just evil!" Taylor screams.  
"Im sorry. Did I hurt your feelings ? Let me call an ambulance"  
"Oh please! You don't even know the number to 911"  
"Oh course I do! But you don't"  
"Really? I bet I do. Its ...uhmmm..." She stops to think." Who cares. Thats a hard one"  
"No its not! Its 9-1-1"  
"You would know"  
"STTOOOPPPPP!" They both turn to a angry Daley screaming."Iv'e had it. Enough of this please. All you do is fight fight and fight some more!" They look at eachother in amazement. WOW.Daley yelled like that before.  
Taylor looks at her kinda scared. " Sorry Daley but I can't stand him. Especially when he ruins my stuff and lies"  
"Ok..Taylor. Here's the jiff. Eric didn't take your shirt. Your over reacting"  
"AM I"  
"Yes. Now I don't wanna hear a word about anything you gotta say about him."Taylor leaves. And Eric,"she said looks towards him.  
"Stay away from Taylor. Let her cool off. She's kinda creepy when she mad"  
"Yeah I kinda know that already"  
And he walks off.Daley sinks down into a seat tiredly. "Ugghhhhh!" She sigh to herself. Another day of yelling here and there. She had to make them shut up somehow. But how?  
--------------------END OF CHAPTER 2--------------------------- 


	3. Prisoners

SUMMARY: whats it feel like to be a prisoner? Just ask Eric and Taylor! Sorry no N/D..but youll see in next chapter!  
Daley needed to figure out a way to get Eric and Tayor get along. She thought she could tie then to a raft and sended them off but that was ridiculous. But at least it made her laugh. Then she had an idea. It wasn't so bad but it would make them be together at all times and eventaully cooperate, hopefully. She needed to talk to Jackson.  
The idea needed somebody to tie something. And it would be so Eric and Taylor couldn't break loose.

"Jackson!" Daley ran up to Jackson as he carried a log to the shelter. " I need your help. If we want Eric and Taylor to get along, we need an idea thats sure fire. And I think I have it!" She smiled and Jackson put down the log.  
"How can I help?" He asked.  
" I need you to tie something for me, tightly"  
Then he smiled. He knew what she meant. It would work!"Okay, sounds good!" They laugh and walk back to camp.  
They find some rope and bring it back to camp. They see Eric and Taylor giving eachother the cold shoulder as Melissa tries to make them talk." Taylor, just say sorry. Eric, just say you forgive her"  
"No way! Why should I say sorry"  
"And why should I accept it"  
Daley and Jackson walk up to them smiling. It kind of creeped them all out.  
Daley spoke up" Okay heres the plan. Eric, come here"  
"Why"  
"Just do it"  
He walks up and she grabs his arm."Okay now Taylor come here"  
"NO"  
"NOW!"The way she said it made Taylor uneasy. She quickly got up and Daley grabbed her hand.  
"Okay, now I have a plan. If we are gonna make this work-"She didn't finish because of Eric adding" Make what work"  
"Oh youll see!" Says Jackson. Daley continues, " The only way you can make up is if you get used to one another. And,  
I have a way of solving that. With this idea you'll always be together but can only be alone for bathroom purposes"  
At that moment Taylor and Eric looked very worried."Is it gonna hurt?" Asks Taylor.  
"Nope. Maybe mentally. But it will pay off." She puts their arms next to eachother. Jackson walks over and ties a rope around them. He makes it tight so they can't undo it. It looked like they were holding hands.  
Eric looks at them" Why are we doing this"  
"Because you can get used to eachother.When you guys need to seperate to, ya know, let us know." Answers Daley.  
She and Jackson walk off laughing. Melissa starts to leave and adds" Good luck! You'll need it"  
Eric and Taylor just sigh and stare. How would live be as a prisoner? 


	4. the steam builds

**Was this a good idea? Would it bring them closer together and alctually work or be a waste of time and make it worse? They just had to wait t find out.**

**_'Prisoner! Thats what I am...'_Eric thought.'_And its all because of stinking_**

_**Taylor.'**_

**_'Man, I wish I didn't have to be stuck here.Its all Eric's fault. I think'_Taylor**

**thought**

**They both gave out a big sigh.They just sat there for about an hour, quietly**

**doing nothing. Ignoring eachother.Just then they both blurted out,"This is all your fault!" They looked shocked.Taylor was the first to speek up."Thanks alot ,Eric.This is your fault.I don't know why I should even be issued in this problem."**

**"Uhhmm...hello! You are the problem. The only reason we got tied up is because you couldn't even keep your mouth shut, and couldn't agree that Im right when I am right! But no, you always gotta be better than me! Than everybody else!"**

**"Shut up"**

**"Look whos talking"**

**"I know who is talking stupid! I am and so are you! You think i'm dumb?"**

**Yeah Eric kinda did.But didn't everybody? She wasn't supposed to answer a retoricle question.Why did she?**

**"Of course I do" He laughed"Everybody does!' he pointed out**

**"They think your dumb too"**

**"Not as dumb as you!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melissa and Nathan watched in the background."This is never gonna work, Mel" Nathan told her.**

**"Yeah, Daley and Jackson should could have thought of a better idea."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I can't belive believe you just said that"**

**"I can"**

**"Well, duh. But you know what else?"**

**"I bet you don't!" he laughs.**

**"I do, and its that everybody thinks i'm very smarticle."she said sounding like she knew what she meant.**

**Eric said nothing.She stared at her blanky.Then started to crack up.**

**"Smarticle?"He said trying to speak but barley could"Whats that?"**

**"A ...a very big word"**

**"Yeah its got like, 9 letters. Way above your intelegance"**

**"Oh please"**

**"Oh please, what?"**

**"Dont act like your even any smarter than myself"**

**Eric tunred away. Laughing of course. Even Nathan and Melissa shared a laugh while watching"you gotta admit Nathan. Eric is smarter than Taylor"Melissa laughs**

**"Yeah I know its so true"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lex had been working on his plans for the shelter. Daley was helping Jackson cut down logs and trees. " Do you think this is going to work? Maybe I did the wrong thing, I mean I can still hear their screaming conversations over here. They don't sound any better."**

**"Don't sweat it Daley. Just give it some time'**

**"Okay, I hope your right"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taylor ran off a list of many things Eric was. Eric just blocked out what she said. After all that she said he only answered with " and what are you?"**

**"You weren't even listening huh?"**

**"Oh I was, for the first 5 hours"**

**"I wasn't even talking for 5 minutes"**

**"Oh ,no? " He said sarcasticly."I think you were.I have proof. He pulled out a watch. I timed you. You got, 47 minutes and 56 seconds. Ill just round it up to 48 minutes."**

**"Arg!" Taylor got up but she was tied. Her arm got pulled back. She looked at Eric with a mad face." Come one"**

**"Where?"**

**"I need to let off some steem! Im angry here!"**

**"When are you not?"**

**He got up and tried to go one direction as she tried the other way. They didn't move at all.**

**"Thanks alot Daley" they both sighed. This was definately not gonna be easy!**


	5. better luck later

**"Jackson, can I talk to you?" Daley asked pushing him off to the side." I can't take this anymore. Its not working. Its hasn't even been 24hours and they can't stop fighting. I thought the talking would stop but I think it's gotten worse. We need to think up a better plan or maybe just drop the whole thing. Iv'e gotten used to it. Imagine a day without them yelling. "**

**She thought about it." Quiet. I can't stand quiet. I'll go mad!'**

**" What do you suggest we do?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe you should decide.I mean my ideas don't turn out so great. I'll leave it up to for deciding."**

**"Okay I have a plan. Lets just keep them like this for today and if it doesn't turn out to work, then i'll pick something else."**

**"Sounds fare. Okay deal."**

**They smiled and went to do work.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melissa walks up to Eric. He and Taylor were at camp sitting in chairs. Taylor was supposed to be sleeping but she was really listening.**

**"Hows it going Eric? Had enough of Taylor yet?"**

**"Duh...this is torture."**

**Just then Taylor sits up straight and blurts out" I can hear you!"**

**Melissa walks away and winks at Eric who smiles back. Then he turns to Taylor. He stopped smiling. But, he had a plan! So once again, he smiled.**

**This time at, Taylor!**

**" Don't you think this is torture?"**

**"Of course. I'm going crazy"**

**"I'll alert the paramedics" He laughs. But suddenly stops." Okay, heres what I think we should do. If Daley and Jackson are gonna keep us tied like this forever unless we get along, then I got a plan."**

**She looks at him. Wondering. _Thinking. Whats going on?_**

**"Whats your big idea, smart guy?"she said sarcasticly laughing.**

**"You sure your up for it, not so smart girl?"**

**"Yes-just say it!"**

**"Okay. Come here"he stood up and she did too. They walked over by the plane where nobody could hear." If getting along is what they want us to do then, we should pretend."**

**"OOooh-"she sounded very interested" You mean like,acting?"**

**"Exactly"**

**"I like this plan of yours! Is it gonna work?"**

**"Of course. We just need to pretend to get along when others are around. No fighting. Lets agree to everything and be polite."**

**"Ok sounds good. When do we start?"**

**They saw Jackson walk by. He quietly whispered"Now."**

**They started to laugh as if they heard a very funny joke!**

**"Good on, Eric!"**

**"Thanks Taylor!"**

**Jackson walks over." What are you two up to?"**

**"Of I was laughing at the HILARIOUS joke Eric told me!" she said still faking a good laugh.**

**"Really? Eric-was it HILARIOUS?"**

**Eric was puzzled. He didn't even tell a joke." Uhmm...I guess"**

**"Really? What did you say?"**

**"Huh?" Eric hesitated.**

**"The joke...what was it?"**

**"Oh, you don't wanna hear it " he said cautiously.**

**"I think I do. Just say it."**

**"Okay uhhmm..." he made one up at the top of his head" Why couldn't the 7 year old get into the pirate movie?"**

**"I dont know. Why?"**

**"Because it was rated..._RRrrrrrrr!"_ he started to fake a laugh. But Jackson didn't laugh. Taylor actually thought it was a good joke, so she started to crack up.'WoW_Taylor is good at acting!Eric thought._**

_**"Uhhmm...okay. HAha! You gotta come up with better ones than that" Jackson laughed and walked away.**_

_**That was a close one!**_

_**But not enough to think they were pals .**_

_**Taylor loudly says" I love you,Eric!"**_

_**Eric looks speechless and worried.She went way to far.Their cover was sure to blown now."Taylor! Why did you do that? Were sure to be caught now!"**_

_**"Just trying to make it seem convincing."**_

_**"Do you tell people who are your 'friends'that you love them, everyday?"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"Then don't say anything you wouldn't say!"**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**They walked down back to camp. Maybe they'd have better luck later.**_


	6. We got a pan, we got a plan

Still sadly strapped together by arms, Taylor and Eric walked back to camp to find Nathan there.They had given up entirely. "I cant take this anymore! Im going nuts."Taylor yelled and Nathan quickly stood up, keeping his distance.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Look,,,Taylor if it was about the shirt, Im really sorry. I didn't think you'd mind tha-.."He was caught off by her."No you didnt do anything..wait..what? What happened to my shirt?"She screamed loudly.

_Here we go again..."Not anything important.Right now tell me why your gonna go nuts."Nathan sat down._

_Taylor and Eric sat next to eachother, its not like they had a choice._

_"Stupid _Daley and stupid Jackson tied this stupid rope around us and its so, so..."

"Stupid???"Eric finished.Taylor was easy to predict what she would say next.

"Yes I mean stupid!"Taylor said to the boys.

"Why don't you just get along?"Nathan asked.They looked at eachother.

"We hate eachother!'They both yelled.

"Okay, but then why don't you just cut the rope off?"Nathan said getting up._Losers._

They looked at eachother wide eyed. Why didn't they think of that? Oh, cuz they aint that smart!

"Duh.."Eric said to her as they got up.

"Where is the camp knife?'Taylor jumped around.

"Lets go look..."Eric said walking away, of course pulling her along with him.

Daley was with Jackson, lex, and Melissa at the plane when Taylor and Eric came by, smiling at the plan.

"We are so happy, and not playing around to fool you.Im real happy now."Taylor said excited.

Eric nodded."Yup.."

"So, why you guys happy?"Lex asked curiously.

"We got a plan..."Taylor said happy then Eric hit her softly in the side...

"I mean, we got a pan. To cook,,, fish!"Taylor ran and Eric ran too.

"Whats up with them?"Melissa asked as they ran away.

"Something fishy going on.."Jackson said.

"Lets get to the bottom of this."Daley said laughing at the fish joke Jackson said.


End file.
